Electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, and desktop computers have gained widespread use for a variety of functions including communications functions. Video communication functions, utilizing video chat applications, are commonly used both for business and for personal use between people located remotely from each other, for example, between parents and children living in different locations, between spouses when one or both are travelling, between colleagues working in different locations, and so forth. Thus, interactions between people are commonly carried out remotely.
Interactions between people utilizing electronic devices for communication functions are limited, for example, to voice, video, or both voice and video communication.
Head-mounted displays may also be utilized for virtual interaction between individuals to provide a more realistic interaction. Such interactions, however, are only virtual and are limited to interaction in a virtual space.
Improvements in electronic devices to provide further interaction capabilities between people located remotely from each other are desirable.